The Romance of the Rose
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: Feelings are revealed for two members of Weiss. Aya X Ken.


  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz is not mine...::sigh:: which sadly means that Ken isn't mine...::sigh:: or Aya/Ran either ::sighs even heavier::. And the title is based off of a medieval epic, but nothing like it, but it has a nice ring to it. Yaoi/Aya x Ken  
  
Ken sat on the roof of the flower shop, staring at the street below. The most recent mission was still fresh in his mind. He fought back a shudder of revulsion as he extended his metal claws. They were stained with blood.  
  
He quickly retracted the metal when he heard a noise to his right. Inhaling he smelled a familiar scent of roses, "Aya. . ."  
  
The dark figure stood next to him, his jacket billowing slightly in the breeze. "What are you doing up here Ken?" This was his spot where he could think and he was mildly surprised that Ken was there.  
  
"I. . .I just. . ." Ken trailed off and fell quiet.  
  
Aya sat beside him and rested his sword on his shoulder. "You just needed to think."  
  
Ken nodded. "I'm not as strong as you Aya. I can't turn off my emotions like you."  
  
Aya's eyes flickered at those words. "Is that what you really think?"  
  
"That's what everyone thinks and expects. I suppose they're right. . .but I don't believe it. No one can do that." He looked to his right, trying to deduce if his theory was right.  
  
"My name is no one," Aya said. "I kill because I must. I will kill until my duty is done."  
  
Ken's eyes filled with tears. "But we're taking lives! Doesn't anyone care about that?!" He blinked in shock when Aya placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"No one shows it like you Ken. You care too much for your own good."  
  
Care, Ken thought, that word sounds strange from Aya's mouth. He stared at Aya for a long moment.  
  
Aya placed his sword at his side and tightened his grip a little more on Ken, not painfully so, but almost in a reassuring gesture. Ken's head rested on his shoulder and a small smile escaped from Aya's lips.  
  
Ken turned his head to see the smile and he reached his hand to Aya's face. His fingers lightly brushed against his lips. "I see more than you want me to see you know."  
  
A hand clamped onto Ken's wrist and he winced slightly. "Aya, I'm sorr-"  
  
To his surprise, his wrist was not broken or thrown to the side. Aya pulled Ken toward him, pressing his lips to Ken's. The kiss was urgent and rough. Ken's eyes flew open in shock and he struggled at first, but he sank into it. Aya's flowered scent invaded his senses and his hair tickled his cheek. His body was warm and inviting, more so than the cold night air.  
  
When Aya pulled away, Ken felt dizzy. "What was that?"  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"I. . .well. . ."  
  
Aya pulled Ken toward him again, bringing his lips to his. He kissed Ken deeply and parted his lips with his tongue. This drew a startled muffle from Ken; he had seen this happen before but had never gone through with it himself. When the startled muffle turned into a content sigh Aya pulled away again, his eyes watching Ken like an Abyssinian.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Would you like to do more?" Aya traced his finger down Ken's neck.  
  
Ken nodded again, but paused. "What about the others?"  
  
Aya took Ken by the hand. "They don't need to know. After all, we have reputations to keep."  
  
Ken nodded and let Aya lead him back into the building. He was perplexed when Aya didn't lead them to any of their bedrooms. "Wait, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
Ken tilted his head when Aya led him into a storeroom they used for flowers that were going to be thrown away. It was not that the flowers were in the process of dying, but soon they would lose their beauty. At the moment the room was filled with the pungent smell of flowers and as Ken walked in, Aya locked the door.  
  
"Secret? Everyone knows about this place."  
  
"Come now Ken. There is only one key for this place and I took it from Yohji," he walked over to a wall, felt around and pulled on a latch. A bed flipped down from the wall. "Yohji doesn't think anyone knows about this place. . .but I've lurked enough in the shadows to know he brings his women in here. And if he ever did find out that the room was used, he'd assume one of us would be out and the other would have a girl."  
  
Ken absently nodded and walked over to some of the flowers. He picked up a gentian, then a rose, and looked at them in his hands. There was something about Aya that got him excited. While the girls only knew him on a visual level, he knew Aya on a deeper level than that. . .now he would know Aya on a more physical level.  
  
The night hid the pollination of blossoms long since dead. Flowers bloomed and exuded a radiance that only the night could embrace. Vines intertwined and wrapped about each other to form a secure bond.  
  
Aya shifted to lie beside Ken. Flower petals stuck to their bodies. Ken picked some of the petals off of Aya's face. "When can we do this again?"  
  
Aya let out a rare chuckle. "Whenever you feel that I need to be filled with your caring."  
  
Ken nodded. "So every night then. . ."  
  
Yohji hummed to himself as he went to check the storeroom. He had lost his keys, which he seemed to do a lot lately. He paused when he heard muffled noises inside the room. "Hmm, someone has a girl in there." He sighed, "Now I need to find a new secret place."  
  
He paused wondering who it was. Omi was sleeping and Aya and Ken were missing. He absently wondered about something then shook it off. "Well, it's probably Ken and Aya's on another of his late night wanderings."  
  
He left the area as the scent of flowers mingled with the night air.  
  
Author's Note: Well, this story was written because it was a fanfic challenge by my one friend. It's my first Weiss Kreuz fanfic, first yaoi, and it was my first lemon until took it down. So I changed some things around and only insinuated their first night together. Hopefully you enjoyed. Please review! ::Ken motions to review button, while Aya leans against it nonchalantly:: 


End file.
